Operation Babe Hunt 2
by websitefanboy
Summary: What would've happen if Junpei Akihiko and Minato Decide to go on another Mission. Takes place on the third day of the yakushima trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Babe Hunt 2**

It was the third day of SEEs's trip to yakushima and after two disappointing days no "action", junpei was getting thoroughly depressed.

"Damnit! we've been here two days now yet I still don't feel fulfilled."

"What the hell are you talking about junpei?" said akihiko.

"You pigged out on that kirijo buffet spread last night and you've been on the beaches since you got here. what more do you want?"

"Um, did you forget about our failed ,mission also known as operation babe hunt? Dude! how can you be so satisified with not being able to pick up chicks how can you be so satisfied with failure!?"

"Hey why the hell did you have to say it like that? your giving me regrets."

"And don't act as if you don't share some of the blame minato!" Junpei said.

"Huh?" said the bluenette.

"Just because you have a super cute robot girl who "wants to be by your side dont mean you can just leave your troops behind.\

Minato was still a bit confused.

"Remember? You accepted the role as leader. So you just cant leave your troops hanging, you have to set an example!

Minato was at a loss for words because technically junpei was right.

"Jeez junpei it was not a real real mission. Said the grey haired boy, you're taking this to serious."

"No I'm not!You appointed him leader so he has even more right to hold up to his duties!"

And……… said junpei as he turned around.

"I guess your contempt with losing to me senpai!"

"What did you just say!"

"I mean its obvious you're giving up so that means I win seeing that we both considered it a tie."

"Like hell! fine, lets do this!"

"You're on!"

Akihiko and junpei continued the bickering for a while until minato stepped up and attempted to say something.

"um guys."

(unison) "And you're coming to!"

"Yeah! said junpei, you're tagging along again so everything can be exactly thr same as last time so senpai cant complain!"

"tch, you don't have to worry me. I'm positive I'll beat you!"

"Whatever you say senpai. I had a good rest and I trimmed my goatee this morning. Sorry senpai but you cant compete with me now!"

"W'ell see about that!"

After the two finished their talk, everyone was ready to commence operation babe hunt 2.

END CHAPTER 1

Wow I'm so relived that I got around to complete this. Operation Babe hunt was the most funniest moments in the game for me. And this fic was always stuck in my head whenever I reached this part in the game. Chapter 2 is coming soon! (in like a few minutes btw :P)


	2. You reeeeee

**Disclaimer: I Don't own persona 3 or any of its characters, quite sad isn't it? Anyway……**

**On to chapter 2!**

After treading a good distance from the girls, They were all ready to start looking for targets.

" Hey, I just remembered something. What if that robot girl aegis tries to look for minato? She'll be interference."

"Don't Worry." Said Junpei. " I overheard mitsuru-senpai talking about her getting a check up and maintainance. So she wont be around all day."

"Good." Said Akihiko. "Then lets start.!"

The beaches were pretty much empty. Maybe because it wasn't the weekend but it surely felt as if they were the only ones on the beach that day. They searched for about a few minutes until they found a suitable target.

"Guys over there! Just look at her senpai!"

What the three teens saw was a pink haired girl wearing a yellow bikini. She lyed down on a beach towel that was set in the sand. From the looks of things, she was getting a tan which showed on her silky brown skin. Needless to say the gang was aroused.

"Im going in!" Junpei said, "Cover me minato!"

"Wait! What if she's alone ? What if she's hiding something like that other one?" The grey haired teen said.

Just as akihiko finished his thought, a red haired girl who was wearing a somewhat skimpy red bikini layed down beside the other girl. She had somewhat milky whit skin and it seemed as if she was trying to get a tan that resembled her friends.

"Oh man how lucky are we! There's two of them and their both hotties!."

"I agree!" Akihiko said.

"Okay senpai, time to strut mah stuff!"

"Hmph, Just go already. I don't need to go first."

"Okay fine! Minato back me up!"

As junpei approached, he could feel his nerves kicking in, but he tried to suppress them as much as he could.

"Hey ladies!" Said junpei with plenty confidence.

"How are you liking the weather?" Minato said supporting him.

"Oh hey." And to answer your friends question, yes were liking it."

"So what do you guys want?" Said the red haired girl.

"Well ,um uh we were just walking and wanted to say hi."

"(Chuckle) Okay, well my names nibiki and my friends name is naru. What's yours?"

"Uh well my uh name is J-Junpei"

"Im akihiko and him over here is minato."

"Nice to meet you all. So what brings you guys here?" Nibiki said.

"Well were vacationing here for a few days." Were heading back tomorrow" Junpei said.

"Cool, but aren't you guys a little to young to be hitting on girls at the beach?"

"W-What! We uh weren't trying to hit on you, we were just being friendly!"

"Riiiiiight!" Said naru. "To be honest it looks like you guys don't even have a lot of confidence, but I have to admit you're all kind of cute. Especially you goatee."

The three teens were all blushing, somewhat embaresses at her comments on them. Junpei was still trying to keep his composure not wanting to completely lose it from the compliment.

"Well you guys are pretty hot to."

"Excuse me!?" Said naru.

"Well um, uh, I didn't mean to say that! I meant pretty or cute! Not hot! That just slipped out of my mouth, I di…..

"What he meant to say was you girls are gourgeous and that's somewhat hard to find on beaches these days." Minato said all cool and collected.

"Wow your friemd minato is such a gentleman!" Nibiki said blowing a kiss at the blushing minato.

'Well seeing that your friend jusy pushed all the right buttons just now, lets just cut to the chase. Can you guys do us some favors?"

"Sure ladies!" Junpei's your man!"

"Great!" So firstly, can you go to the snack shop for me and naru please? It's a distance from here heading up east

She then pulled out some money and a piece of paper with a small list of orders.

"If you come back fast, I'll be sure to thank you. She said winking at junpei.

"S-SSure! You got it! I'll be quicker than lightning ladies! Said an excited junpei. Akihiko just sighed at junpei's corny metaphor.

"Oh and minato, you can rub sun tan lotion on my back and akihiko can give nibiki a neck massage.

Minato and akihiko were both blushing at the assigned tasks given to them. Seeing that both didn't mind at all.

"What how come they get the good tasks! " Junpei said in a whiny tone.

"Relax cutie. As i told you already, I'll be sure…..to….thank….you." She said blowing a kiss.

And with that, junpei's mind was set and he dashed off with paper and money in hand.

After he left, it was just akihiko and minato.

Nibiki then whistled at akihiko that told him he should get started in the neck then lyed face down on her towel and undid the top of her bikini revealing her completely bare back. She then handed him a bottle of sun-screen.

Akihiko and minato's face were equally flushed when seeing her had to clean her throat to get akihiko focused again on her hesitated at first , but he started on her back again needless to say the two were both aroused.

Meanwhile tunpei was rinning as fast as he could've to quickly take in the orders so he could get his "thank you"

During his journey he had filled his head with tons of imaginations on what his "thank you would be."

**Junpei's Imagination**

"Hey Nibiki, Naru, im back!"

"Wow! You were only gone for about two minutes. Your fantastic! Nibiki said.

"Aw its nothing, I was glad to help."

"And your so modest to! Not to mention hawt!" Naru screamed.

"Jeez your making me blush. Hey where did my friends go?"

"Oh them. Well they got scared and chickened out. They were so scared to see naru bareback especially the grey-haired one. He ran off like a girl and talked something about training.

"Well they tend to act that way, but you cant blame them though."

"Oh Junpei-kun, about that than you…."

"Yeah."

Nibiki then took of her top revealing her bare then walked up to junpei and kissed him square on the lips.

Then out of nowhere a hot tub popped up in the middle of the beach and naru was already inside completely naked.

Nibiki then grabbed junpei's hand after breaking the kis and motioned junpei towards the hot tub. "Junpei-kun."

"Yes nibiki-Chan?"

"Please be gentle with both of us."

**End Imagination**

Junpei had the most perverse look on his face by the time he got there. He even got hard down there he didn't realized at all even though there were two to three people staring at him.

He quickly took the orders and ran back as fast he could.

"Hey im back!"

:Great !" Nibiki said.

Junpei scanned the area and saw minato was about finished applying the sun screen on naru's back and akihiko still had a flushed face trying to hol a conversation with nibiki.

Junpei then handed her the food and was now looking for something to say.

"Soooo ladies, "

"Oh yeah, I didn't forget goatee." Nibiki said as she winked at him."But first." Naru said.

We've gotta come clean.

"Naru!" Said nibiki.

Akihiko,Junpei and minato were clueless on what they were talking about.

"Huh what do you mean? Junpei said fearing that they were like that previous girl/guy.

Well im pretty sure you guys don't have any girlfriends and are here interested in girls right?

"Uh yeah" Junpei hesitated saying.

"Wait! Don't tell me you guys have boyfriends! Akihiko said.

"Well that's the thing …….."

Nibiki slowly said.

"What nibiki's trying to say is that were not interested in guys."

"Huh" Minato said.

"Don't tell me that you're"

"Yup" They both said.

Simultaeneously the three persona users were blushing on the other hand was suffering from a minor nose bleed.

"We didn't mean to lead you on like that, but we really didn't want to get up and do all that stuff. Well we both still agree that you guys are cute" Naru said.

"Oh okay, yeah we um understand we um didn't um mind anyway. Right junpei? Said minato.

"Junpei?"

"Junpei was still standing in one place almost as if he was in another world."

"Oh and about that thank you…."

Naru then grabbed nibiki's shoulder and turned her in her direction. She then pulled her in for a kiss.

Almost instantly, Junpei had a massive nosebleed as he watched the two make out. And minato was as red as a tomato. Akihiko on the other hand had a different reaction.

"Um im uh gonna take a cold cold dip in the water! Be right back!

"Uh wait up senpai! Junpei screamed as he ran towards the ocean with his new found erection almost clearly sticking out. Minato just looked at the ladies for a few more seconds not before running off with his soilders.

"Um where'd they go?" Nibiki said pulling away from her lover.

"hmmino" Was naru's response as she looked at her lover.

**End Chapter 2**

**Phewww. Im so glad I got around to finishing this chapter!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewd and enjoyed this!\**

**Watch out for chapter 3 coming soon where the guys finally meet some new targets and play party games!**

**P.S. Reviews would be so nice and would be a nice morale booster to get more come up with more ideas for upcoming chapters. :p**


End file.
